


Falling Like Stars

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluffy I guess, Hidden Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: When the long-term crush of Aurora Academy goldenboy Tyler Jones gets added to his first mission, it's admittedly a little confusing. After a long time apart, no-one knows what feelings might still linger and whether or not they might be returned but when a simple mission turns into something much more, emotions are tested and lives are in peril and Tyler and (Y/N) may finally have to risk their hearts or risk never knowing at all.





	1. When I Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be a simple mission just got a whole lot more complicated.

I looked down at my Uniglass again, sure the message would be gone and I'd realise I imagined it. But no, it was still there. 

_ Squad 312, report to Admiral Adams for mission update. _

It didn't make sense. My squad had been assigned a nothing mission to a nowhere system, a straightforward if lowly task. What could he possibly need to talk about?

I shrugged and made my way across the station, trying to think of some explanation. Maybe we were getting reassigned to something more important. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise. Even if a few of my squad mates weren't necessarily _ the _ best the academy had to offer, the rest of us were top candidates for something more meaningful than a supply run. Well Cat and I certainly were.

The door slid open before I had a chance to knock and Adams gestured to me to take a seat. I was the first to arrive and there was silence as the other legionnaires arrived one by one. Finally the last of us showed up, Kal unsurprisingly, and the Admiral looked up to address us all.

"I expect you're wondering what this is about." We nodded warily. "Rest assured it's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to let you know you'll be having a seventh member joining the squad for this mission." A _ what _?

"Forgive me for asking, but why?" Cat asked from beside me.

"I understand it may seem strange but Battle Leader de Stoy and I have our reasons." That wasn't actually an answer I thought, and knew Cat thought so too.

"Can I ask _ who _ it is who'll be joining us?" I tried instead.

"Yes. She's a good friend of yours actually, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." I froze, just the mention of her name increasing my heart rate. "Unfortunately she won't be back on-station until late tonight so the rest of you will have to meet her tomorrow but I'm sure most of you know who she is already anyway."

I didn't listen to whatever Adams said next, my mind only focusing on one thing. (Y/N)... She was going to be here...was joining _ my _ mission...Maker's breath… I hadn't seen her in almost a year now. I wondered how she was after all this time, if she was still the same girl I'd been crushing on since the day we met. I guess I'd find out tomorrow.

"Aurora to Tyler," I snapped my head up at the sound of my sister's voice. "You coming bee-bro?" I frowned in confusion, looking around to find the rest of the squad already halfway down the hallway. Apparently I'd missed Adams' dismissal. I looked between him and Scarlett, both of them sporting knowing smirks that I didn't like one bit.

"Right. Yeah, I'm coming." I stood and left the room, Scarlett beside me. She was still smirking. I knew why. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything."

"Didn't have to."

"Exactly." I groaned in frustration, my mind too preoccupied to tell my mouth to do much else. "You know, I'm pretty sure she used to like you too."

"Used to?" Why did the past tense have to bother me so much?

"She might still, I haven't seen her in a year so I don't know."

"But you still talk to her." I hated the almost desperate hope that lit my voice.

"So do you."

"Yeah but it's not like she'd tell me."

"And you think she'd tell me? I'm your sister, she'd assumed I'd tell you. ...She wouldn't be wrong." She paused and considered me for a moment. "By the look on your face I'm guessing those feelings haven't faded even a little."

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should tell her."

"Are you kidding!? No."

"Why not?"

"It's been a year, Scar. I've changed, maybe she has too, maybe I'm just holding onto the idea of something that doesn't exist anymore."

"That's a crap excuse and you know it." I elected not to acknowledge that. "Fine. Don't do anything. I just want you to be happy." She stopped by a door and I was surprised to find we'd already made it to my room. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow, don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." And with that she left. I stood there for another moment, contemplating what she'd said before turning to head inside and sleep.

It wasn't easy. I was jittery about tomorrow. The mission, seeing (Y/N) again, trying to control the group of discipline cases I'd been stuck with. I just hoped everything would go smoothly.

* * *

I didn't feel much better in the morning. I sat at my control panel, my leg bouncing to release some pent up nervous energy, and waited. Normally I'd never show any outward sign of anxiety but knowing that (Y/N) would walk through the door at any moment was putting me on edge.

I'd been like this since I woke up, eating breakfast under the exasperated gaze of Cat and Scarlett and being subjected to concerned looks in the halls. I couldn't help it, (Y/N) had always been able to get under my skin in a way no one else could, even when she wasn't here. It didn't help that she was late.

"Tyler, sit still or I swear-" Cat hissed at me under her breath but cut herself off when the door to the control deck slid open. My world seemed to stop for a moment as she walked in. A year was definitely not enough to get over her.

She was rambling, flustered, slightly out of breath with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Beautiful. I wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, an apology for being late if I knew her half as well as I thought. She smiled sheepishly at my squad mates and I swear the whole deck brightened. 

It was all the same. The same but different. Almost like a year hadn't passed but not quite. That smile was the same one I saw most nights while I slept. That hand running through her hair was the same nervous tick I'd seen a thousand times before. The way she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet expel some of her nervous energy, exactly the same.

Nothing came out of my mouth. No words to greet her as an old friend or new alpha should. I just sat - _ stood _, when had that happened? - there, staring. Great Maker...she was even cuter than I remembered. 

Eventually her eyes met mine and I think I forgot how to breathe. Whatever words she'd been saying died on her lips and she froze. I don't know how long we stayed like that, gazes locked and the world melting away around us, but it was long enough that the others took notice.

Cat cleared her throat, loud enough to startle us both. "Now that we're all here, can we get going? The sooner we get this crap job over with, the better."

"Yeah, of course. Everyone buckle up." They did, (Y/N) moving to strap herself in on one of the couches. Not 10 minutes later we were clear to enter the fold and I looked back at (Y/N) one last time before the colour drained from the world. She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back instinctively. My heart stuttered a bit, chest restricting, palms sweating, as I held her gaze a second longer. I was so fucked.


	2. I'll Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You got yourself shot.

This was not what I signed up for, not by a long shot. If De Stoy could pull me away from my job on the Aurora station - yet again - and send me off on some random mission with my long-time crush and his squad, she could damn well have told me what I was getting into. I grumbled under my breath as I sat up, my head throbbing from the blow one of the TDF troops had landed there.

"You okay?" I blinked and tilted my head up to meet Tyler's concerned eyes.

"Uh, yes? I think." It was mostly true, at least I thought it was but Tyler didn't seem convinced and his worried frown only deepened. An alarm started blaring before he could say anything else though.

"That's for us," Cat warned. Tyler cursed under his breath and helped me to my feet before sliding seamlessly back into leadership mode.

"Okay, listen up. I've got a plan."

That plan, as it turned out, involved me getting handcuffed and stumbling along between a similarly attired Fin and Kal while the others pretended to be TDF troops. Surprisingly, it worked. Then again I’d learned a long time ago not to underestimate the Jones twins.

As the squad, minus Tyler and Kal, stepped out of the turbolift into the docking bay I knew it was about to get worse. Around a dozen TDF troops were surrounding the Longbow and we had to get past them. _ Quietly _. Tyler's order echoed in my head as I imagined it was in everyone else's. Looked like we'd have to disobey.

"Alright. Zila, you and me are going to get their attention. ...Don't shoot them unless they try and shoot you." Scarlett looked hard at Zila. "We're keeping this as quiet as we can. Cat, when you've got an opening, get to the ship." 

"What do you want us to do?" Fin asked.

"Stay put for now, (Y/N) isn't looking quite with it right now and I need you to keep an eye on her."

"No complaints here." Fin certainly did look pleased to have a relatively safe job and so was I, my head still didn’t feel right and I wasn’t sure I could trust myself if I did have to fight. I soon found out I was right.

“(Y/N), you okay?” Fin doubled back from the ship and ran to my side, helping me to my feet and practically dragging me the last of the distance across the docking bay.

“Go! _ Go! _” I heard Tyler yelling and crawled a foot or so down the docking ramp. Kal was sprinting across the bay with Auri unconscious in his arms, Tyler firing on the TDF troops like it was what he was born to do. My eyes were glued to him, refusing to look away until he was safe on the Longbow. Through a haze of pain I registered Scarlett bounding up the ramp and stopping beside me. Still I focused only on Tyler as Cat started firing the ship's weapons, willing him to get to the ship in one piece. 

He leapt onto the ramp and yelled at Cat to take off. Breathing out a sigh of relief that he was safe, I finally allowed myself to relax, blacking out just as Tyler dropped to his knees beside me. 

* * *

I woke up in the med bay a couple of hours later. Blinking away the pain of the sudden brightness, I looked around to find Tyler sitting beside me, a frown etched on his forehead. I expected to see Zila nearby but she was nowhere to be found. Presumably I hadn't been hurt too bad then.

"Hey, Ty." He startled and looked over to me.

"You're awake."

"Yep. Don't be so surprised, it takes more than a little knock to the head to keep me down." I grinned, expecting him to smile back, but his face remained grave.

"It was more than 'a little knock to the head', (Y/N). You scared the life out of me." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey," I squeezed his hand, "calm down. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"You realise you got shot, right? You know that's why you passed out on the docking ramp? Because of the blood loss." He sighed and ran a hand through his already very disheveled hair. "You could have _ died _."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, suddenly feeling very guilty about all the stress and worry I'd clearly caused him. Unsure of what to say, I averted my eyes. Hopefully he'd fill the silence.

"Just...please, be more careful. ...Please."

I looked back to him and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if we lost you." The air felt suddenly thick with emotion. A tension building between us caused, I assumed, by the depth of my unspoken feelings for him. I tried not to fool myself into thinking his own feelings for me might be contributing. I couldn't deal with emotions right now. Time to lighten the mood.

"Probably crash and burn." I grinned sleepily, my body starting to protest being awake again.

"I'm serious. You're so important to me- uh, to the team. We can't lose you, okay?"

"Okay." A large yawn split my face and I decided that was probably my cue to go back to sleep. "I'm gonna have a nap now so you can go if you want." And maybe I secretly wanted him to stay but there's no way I was going to let him know that.

"I've got nowhere to be for a while." He remained in his seat and I curled up on my side facing him, trying my best to hold back a smile.

The unexpected feeling of a hand in mine drew my gaze and i watched as Tyler tentatively entwined our fingers on the bed. I flicked my eyes back to his face. He was smiling softly. My heart stuttered in my chest at that look and I quickly shut my eyes, burrowing deeper into the sheets to hide my body's instinctive betrayal.

"If you're going to stay," I mumbled against the pillow, "You can at least tell me a bedtime story."

"Of course." He only got a few minutes into his tale before he stopped, noticing the way my breathing had evened out and assuming I was asleep. I wasn't. Not quite. A fond sigh left his lips and he withdrew his hand from mine. I missed the contact immediately. 

"Sleep well, (Y/N)." He whispered it into the stillness and leaned over to press his lips to my cheek. He lingered.

It took all my willpower not to react. To stay as still as if I really was sleeping even if every cell in my body was crying out in joy and confusion. _ What was that!? _My brain helpfully contributed to the internal screaming. Did that mean what I thought it meant? Or was I just so far gone for him that I was imagining attraction where it simply didn't exist?

He left the room and I waited another minute to be sure before rolling over and screaming into my pillow. _ How _ was I meant to work with him now?


	3. You Pull Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of hard to stay away from someone you're completely in love with.

"What the fuck did you do?" Those were (Y/N)'s first words to me when she met us outside the bar with Scarlett and Zila.

"Got in a fight. No time to explain right now, we've got to get out of here. How'd you do on the clothes front?" I noticed the girls had all changed, (Y/N) now wearing a dark pair of high-waisted shorts and a crop top. Cute. I tore my eyes away and focused on the clothes she was shoving into my arms.

"Those are yours, I hope they fit okay, Scarlett abandoned me and I don't know your size." Her cheeks flushed adorably and her hand fiddled with her hair - A nervous tick I'd witnessed a hundred times though rarely with me. I'd thought the brief awkwardness when she arrived for the mission had passed but she'd seemed nervous since Zila let her out of the med-bay. I wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe I could ask Scarlett about it.

"Thanks." I said and took the clothes from her after an almost uncomfortably long moment. I didn't even need to look at my sister to know she was smirking. "Scar, find out where Cat is and get us some directions while we change. See if you can figure out a way to get Auri across this place without trouble as well."

"Okay."

I spared one last glance at (Y/N). I had no reason but I couldn't help It sometimes. Never had been able to either. She smiled and I felt myself smiling back before Scarlett shoved me off with the others to change.

* * *

Their plan to hide Auri was a cargo box. Very original. I didn't have any better plans though and it worked even if it didn't make the journey particularly easy for Kal and I.

My muscles were starting to ache a little by the time we all settled down to sleep and I wasn't looking forward to a night on the floor at all. (Y/N) came and sat beside me though and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. She fell asleep quicker than I'd have thought possible. Probably still exhausted after almost dying less than 24 hours ago.

Her head was turned towards me and I felt her breath warming my face when I turned to look at her. She certainly looked exhausted. Her skin had a certain pallor to it that had never been there before. I thought back. It was there when she'd arrived too. Fainter, but still there. What kind of missions had De Stoy and Adams been sending her on?

As I watched, she shifted. Warmth flooded through my side as she let her weight fall against me, cuddling my arm and dropping her head onto my shoulder. I thought I might combust. We'd hugged in the past, of course - she'd been one of my closest friends for years, but never like this. This was different. At least, I thought it was. It certainly felt different.

After a while the floor started getting uncomfortable. No surprise there. My back was aching and I wanted to shift to alleviate the pain but, with (Y/N) leaning against me, I couldn't. Not without waking her up and I wasn't about to do that. She needed the sleep more than I did. And yes, maybe I did enjoy having her so close to me but that's beside the point. I talked with Scarlett for a while to keep my mind off the discomfort.

I'd nearly fallen asleep at last when (Y/N) disturbed me.

"Er...what's she doing?" My eyes followed her pointed finger to where Auri was...painting? The same strange drawing over and over again on the walls, the floor, the bed. She drew one more, bigger than the rest, in the middle of the floor before climbing into bed and going back to sleep like nothing had happened.

The two of us sat in stunned silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what the fuck that was. (Y/N)'s body was warm where it was still pressed against my side and I didn't think she'd noticed yet. Eventually she just shrugged and rested her head on my shoulder again. Knowingly this time. Did that mean something or would she have done the same to Scarlett or another friend? It was probably just comfier. But what if the contact was as calming for her as it was for me? No. Stop. This was not helping. I was going to drive myself crazy with all these unanswerable questions. 

She fell asleep again. Maker knows how. No one else had woken with Auri's little artistic venture so I decided to try and sleep too. We could figure it out in the morning.

And figure it out we did.

Unfortunately, "figuring it out" had somehow led to me being crammed in a crappy hotel bathroom with Cat, Kal, Fin, Zila, and Auri. unsurprisingly that was too many people for such a small space and it was driving me mad. Knowing (Y/N) was on a date with a guy that wasn't me was only making my mood worse.

The sound of laughter, definitely at least slightly tipsy, seeped through the door. They were back.

I quietly seethed as I heard (Y/N) giggling breathily at some whispered flirtation. It was fake. It had to be. But that didn't stop it from pissing me off. I could picture it in my mind. His hands on her waist, his body pressed close to hers, his face tucked in the crook of her neck, lips whispering any number of flirty and filthy things. I wanted to punch something. Preferably the guy whose hands were probably all over her just feet away. But really I just wanted it to be me. My hands tracing her body. My chest brushing hers. My lips saying those things and brushing against her neck. The want was almost too much to bear.

Finally I heard two heavy thumps followed by some precautionary slaps. Scarlett yelled that it was safe and we all eagerly bundled out of the bathroom. My vision tinted red at the sight before me.

(Y/N) was half lying on one of the beds with one of the security guys sprawled beside her. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and she was fixing her make-up nonchalantly, seemingly unbothered by the guy's weight trapping her leg or his head on her chest. Well I _ was _ bothered. She looked up as we entered and grinned at me. I felt some of my irritation slip away. Only a little though.

"Well that was interesting."

"Sure was." Scarlett smirked at (Y/N) from the other bed. "I never knew you could be such a flirt, you'd think I'd taught you." My stomach churned.

"I've picked up a lot of new skills since Adams and De Stoy started sending me off."

"Clearly." She winked at me smirked. I really hoped no-one else saw. "You boys should get going."

"Yeah, you don't have a ton of time," (Y/N) added. She looked down, frowning. "Can someone help get this guy off me? He weighs a ton."

Kal tugged him off with ease and she slipped off the bed. Fiddling with the hem of her dress - was it really that short before? - she walked over to me, concern clear in her eyes. She rested a hand on my shoulder and searched my face.

"You okay?" She asked gently, her voice quiet, meant only for me. 

"I'm fine." It wasn't entirely true but it also wasn't an outright lie. 

"If you say so. You better get changed."

I changed as quick as I could, very aware of how many sets of eyes were in the room with me. It felt like I was being watched. (Y/N) had a slight blush dusting her cheeks when I turned back to face her. Could it have been her looking? _ Yeah, _ I thought, _ because _ obviously _ there's just _ no way _ she could keep her eyes off you. Just because you're constantly staring at her, doesn't mean she's doing the same _. 

(Y/N) came over and hugged me. Tightly. Still lost in thought I barely noticed but wrapped my arms around her waist instinctively anyway. It felt so right and I wanted to stay like that forever. She pulled away and my mind kicked back in as it protested the loss of contact. Lips pressed against my cheek and I had to remind myself how to breathe.

"Good luck," (Y/N) said with a soft smile and pink-tinged cheeks before nudging me towards the door where Kal was waiting. Heart fluttering wildly, I turned and left. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for a long, _ long _, time.


	4. With You, I'm Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to stop dancing around whatever this is.

Scarlett knew what she was doing. She’d refused to let me pick out my dress for the masquerade without her help and looking in the mirror now, I was glad of it. The shimmering material fell in elegant waves to the floor, trailing slightly behind me and making me look far more sophisticated than I ever had before. It was also backless and I was nervous at having so much skin exposed but when I’d asked Scarlett about it she’d just given me a knowing smirk and insisted it was “the one”. She knew somehow, about my feelings for Tyler, and had seemingly made it her mission to pick a dress that might “wow” him. I wondered if that meant he might feel the same. There wasn’t time to think about it right now and I shook it from my mind before joining the others.

They looked amazing, all of them. Scarlett was a fashion genius. Technically I’d helped pick out everyone’s clothes - and I’d been particularly looking forward to seeing Tyler’s outfit on him - but it was Scarlett who did most of the work.

My mouth went dry when I glanced at Tyler and our eyes met. Everything seemed to melt away just as it had when I’d first stepped onto the control deck at the start of the mission. Then, I’d been rendered speechless by the sight of him after a year apart, emotions I’d all but forgotten forcing their way to the front of my mind and shutting down my thought process. Now, the same thing was happening again. He looked positively edible, the clothes leaving little to the imagination, and I was questioning how it was possible for one person to look that good. I should have been prepared for it this time but I wasn’t. Maybe I never would be. With his eyes focused on me, it felt like there was nothing else in the galaxy but us. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

Scarlett’s voice broke the trance and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. That was happening far too often lately. I still couldn’t trust my voice enough to speak and simply nodded when Scarlett asked if I was ready to go. I could still feel eyes on me as we left and I glanced to the side to find Tyler looking my way. I managed a small smile as my heart fluttered and he returned it before we both quickly looked away. The smile stuck and I couldn’t do anything about it as we walked to Bianchi’s party and stood in line. I bit it back as Tyler turned in the line and spoke to me.

“You sure you’re going to be alright on your own in there?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve done stuff like this before.” The smile broke free again seeing he was clearly concerned for me.

“If anyone bothers you too much, just let me know, okay?”

“Sure.”

We reached the entrance and security guards scanned our invites. I let out a long breath when they all worked and we were allowed to enter. Stopping in the entrance, I scanned the room, trying to block out how incredible and insane it all was and focus on our mission. A hand on my wrist pulled me aside and out of the way of incoming guests. Looking up, I found Tyler and Auri.

“Alright?” He asked and I nodded.

“Good luck,” I whispered to them both and they nodded back, expressions determined before a relaxed grin spread across Tyler’s face as he fell into the role of a party guest.

“Come find me later. I’ll save you a dance.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” I joked and grinned back. We both knew it was an empty promise and we’d never have time but it lightened the mood and helped me relax ready for the mission. I appreciated it and how he knew what I needed. It was nice and I could easily get caught up 

thinking about the different implications of it all if I had the time. But I didn’t. I had a job to do and, for the sake of my friend’s lives, I needed to do it well.

When the chaos started, I slipped out of the party with Scarlett and helped her, Kal, and Zila handle the GIA agents. I was rewarded with a nice new gash on my bicep and the task of helping a rather beat up Finian back to the Longbow with Kal. Our Tank helped patch up my arm while we waited for the others to return. It shouldn't be too long. If it all went well, anyway. 

I was practically vibrating with worry, fear clawing further up my throat with every moment Tyler and the others weren’t there. It could all have gone so very wrong. There were a million ways things could have gone south and I wouldn’t know. Comms were gone unless one of them could manage to use their uniglass and I knew they wouldn’t even if they were okay. They didn’t have the time. We were in the dark.

After a few minutes Kal went to wait at the airlock. He was worried about Auri, I could tell, and even if waiting there instead of the control deck wouldn’t make a difference, I understood the urge to wait somewhere he could see her sooner. I wanted to as well but stayed put so I could keep myself busy cleaning Fin’s cuts and helping him with his suit when needed. It kept my mind off the fact that they could all be dead, at least for a little while.

Just as I was finishing up with the cuts on Fin’s face, the rest of the squad finally filed onto the deck. I looked them all over quickly. No serious injuries. Thank the Maker. They took their seats, clearly in a hurry and I rushed to sit at the auxiliary station where Auri had curled up so we could take off.

We blasted away from the station and somehow made it into the fold. It was silent for a while after that. No one knew quite what to do and we were all stuck processing the fact that we'd made it out alive. Alive. It had been a while since I'd worried that might not be the case anymore.

Tyler unbuckled himself from his chair, the movement seemingly jumpstarting the rest of us into motion. I yanked my own harness off and walked over to him, the sudden need to be close propelling me forward. He turned at my footsteps, clocking me only a second before I pulled him into my arms. He hugged me back so tightly I worried I'd stop breathing. I didn't care. I needed it.

A shiver ran down my spine as his breath brushed against my shoulder. His hands pressed against the small of my back, their heat seeping into my skin, soothing me down to my very core. His touch had always done that, even when we were kids, it had just taken me many years to figure out the reason.

I clung to him as long as I could, not particularly caring any longer if people started having questions. It felt right, it felt safe, it felt like the only thing that mattered just then. The only thing that convinced me to pull away was the knowledge that we weren't out of the woods just yet. I didn't move far from Tyler at first, smiling sheepishly at him with my face only inches from his. Yet again I was caught up in him, the breath sucked from my lungs as I stared. Tyler managed to break the moment this time, clearing his throat with flushed cheeks. Adorable. He spoke.

"We need to decide where we go next."

And reality crashed back down on us.


	5. We're Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of everything can wait for a moment or two.

It would take a few hours to get to Octavia III and though the TDF were hot on their tail, there was little the squad could do for now. Cat kept them on course and out of the line of fire as much as possible while everyone headed off to change one by one. Tyler’s head had been spinning since the hug. The look on (Y/N)’s face as she’d rushed over to him playing on repeat and lodging in his heart.

With nothing to do for now, he thought back on the past few days, all the soft moments he’d shared with the girl. Alone they could mean nothing but put them together and Tyler found a tendril of hope to cling to. It was terrible timing really. He had no idea what they’d find on Octavia or even if they’d make it there before the TDF blew them to pieces. But even if they wouldn’t survive the day, he wanted what time he could get with (Y/N). It was time to do something. Before the next close call was too close and they finally ran out of luck.

(Y/N) had just left to change when Tyler came to this conclusion and he quickly left to follow her. She was sitting on the bed, still dressed and deep in thought, when Tyler arrived. He knocked softly on the open door and she startled, looking over at him. A little smile slipped onto her lips and Tyler’s heart sang that he’d put it there.

“Hi,” her voice was quiet. Tired. Worried. He frowned.

“You okay?” He asked and came to sit beside her, letting the door slide shut behind him.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t entirely convincing but none of them were really okay so he didn’t push her. “Y’know,” he said, a smile slipping onto his face. “I think I promised you a dance.” That coaxed a little chuckle out of the girl.

“I saw your dance moves. I think I’m good.” Tyler grinned and stood, extending a hand.

“Don’t worry. I do actually know how to slow dance. Come on, a promise is a promise.”

“Okay.” She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling her in close - closer than necessary - as hers came up to rest on his shoulders. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his warm palms against her back, skin to skin. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she looked at him, face so, so close and sporting a look that turned her insides into a gooey mess. It was hard to breathe suddenly. This was happening. This very specifically romantic thing was happening.

“Relax,” Tyler whispered and (Y/N) noticed that while inside she was melting, her body was tense and nervous. She let out a breath, trying to relax into him as he’d said. It took a minute but with Tyler’s arms around her and him swaying gently, the tension finally started to seep from her muscles. This was a moment of calm, the eye of the storm, and she’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy it while it lasted. And Tyler hadn’t lied, he really could slow dance well.

With a little sigh, she let her head drop to lean on his shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. Tyler’s heart constricted in his chest and he hugged back tighter. If he could just hold onto this moment maybe everything would be alright. Maybe the galaxy could just stop and let them have this, just for a little while.

“You looked beautiful tonight. I meant to tell you earlier but I couldn’t find the words.” (Y/N) smiled, heat flaring in her cheeks again.

“Yeah, Scarlett did a really good job with all this.” She brushed the compliment off, not sure if she could handle what came with accepting its true meaning.

“No, it’s not that. You always look beautiful. Even when you’re almost bleeding out in my arms and scaring me half to death.” 

(Y/N) tried to hide her face in his chest as his words slipped through the gaps in her defences and settled in her chest, making her heart race. Tyler wasn’t having it though and took one hand from her waist to tilt her head up. Gazes locked and (Y/N) could see everything clear as day in his eyes. There was meaning there, a softness that took her breath away. Love, care, fear - unmasked, laid bare and vulnerable before her. They broke down what walls she had left as she accepted them letting her own feelings loose and soothing the uncertainty in Tyler’s eyes. She saw the moment he realised and knew she’d never forget the way he softened and his eyes involuntarily flicked down. Tyler’s eyes caught there for a moment before he returned his gaze to hers and want almost overwhelmed him. He’d wanted to kiss her for so long and now, finally, he could.

Slowly, so slowly, he leaned in. He knew what he’d seen on her face, knew it was the same feelings he’d shown her but he wouldn’t rush this. This was important and he needed them both to be sure. When their lips finally touched everything felt right in the world. 

It was only a short, sweet kiss but they’d never experienced something so perfect. Tyler drew back, not far though and savoured the moment of closeness, his body shaking slightly, high on emotion. Eyes closed, he couldn’t see (Y/N)’s face but her shaky exhale shot lightning through his veins and he had to kiss her again right now or he might just die. She didn’t give him the chance though and he felt her lips press back against his own again. It wasn’t sweet this time as (Y/N) seemed to be all too aware of what came after this and the distinct possibility of their imminent deaths. She kissed him like it was the last time, the first time, and every time in between. Tyler could feel the love, need, and fear roiling inside her, rising up to meet his and he wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay but he couldn’t. There was no way to know for sure. But what he could do was kiss her back, slowly, deeply, reverently. He could make sure she knew he loved her, even if this might be the end.

Lost together, they forgot about time as they tried to push away reality and stay in their safe haven together. Scarlett’s voice over the comms shattered the spell and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“Guys, what are you doing? We need you back up here now.”

“Coming, Scar,” Tyler replied and leaned his forehead against (Y/N)’s, trying to hold on to the moment just a little bit longer. Fear struck them both in the gut and whatever momentary joy they’d managed to find together suddenly rushed out.

“Do you think we can survive this?” (Y/N) asked hesitantly. Tyler wasn’t sure. He hated not being sure when it came to the lives of his squad but now everything was an unknown and there was little he could do about it. He wanted to lie, to reassure her, but he couldn’t. She’d see right through it anyway.

“I don’t know. But I’ll do everything in my power to keep everyone on this ship safe. I promise you that.” He hoped that might help but (Y/N) frowned at him, raising a hand to his cheek and meeting his eyes intently.

“Keep yourself safe too. I’m not watching you die today, especially not for us.” Something in her look told Tyler she’d find a way to bring him back and kill him herself if he had the nerve to get himself killed. He smiled. This girl was something else. He loved her so much.

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good.” She leaned in to kiss him again, a short kiss that she found herself lingering on for a few more seconds before stepping back. “You ready?” She held out her hand and he took it and squeezed.

“No.” He grinned. “But let’s do it anyway.” And hand in hand they walked into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
I might potentially write some sort of sequel to this when Aurora Burning comes out because I really love stories following along with canon but we'll see. x


End file.
